Storm Shadow
Like Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow was orignally a normal solider who served in the Vietnam War, and he and Snake-Eye were good friends. While on a mission, Pursuing Viet Cong soldiers opened fire, blinding Snake Eyes and severely damaging his vocal cords. Storm Shadow rescued him, and allowed him to trained with his clan. The two competed for the attention and favor of the Hard Master. During one of Snake Eyes training sessions the Hard Master expressed his desire for Snake Eyes to take over leadership of the clan instead of his nephew, Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes refused, and the Hard Master continued with the lesson. During a sestion, However Snake-Eyes was framed for the death of the head master. This began Strom Shadow and Snake-Eyes' bitter fued. Now a member of Cobra, He is constantly at odds with Snake-Eyes. He will stop until the man is dead, and his honor is restored. Battle vs. Deathstroke (by Samurai234) It has 1 day since Snake-Eyes has been assassinated by Deadpool. Storm Shadow is angered by this and is now prowling a military base, hoping to find the assassin. In side the a room, Deathstroke is working on a type of bomb he hopes will blow up the city. Storm Shadow hurls a grenade in the room that releases a gas. Deathstroke manages to escape from the gas and grabs a AK-74, looking for the person who threw the grenade in the room. Nearby, Storm Shadow waits in a tree and fires a arrow from his yumi bow. The arrow hits Deathstroke in the leg and he angrily pulls it out. He returns fire with his AK-74 which Storm Shadow barley avoids. Storm Shadow pulls a Luger and fires at Deathstroke, who dodges it. Storm Shadow grabs a VHS-D and fires it at Deathstroke, who dodges it until the rifle runs out of bullets. He switches it with a Skorpion and fires at Deathstroke, who pulls a mini-Uzi. both fire at each other, until Storm Shadow hides behind a crate. Deathstroke waits a while until Storm Shadow pops out of the crate. Deathstroke fries a Remington 870, but Storm Shadow quickly ducks behind the crate again. Deathstroke changes tactics and throws a grenade in the crate. Storm Shadow tries to get out of the crate, but is blown out. He quickly recovers and pulls out two sai. Deathstroke pulls out a hunting knife and slashes at his enemy, but is quickly disarmed. He changes tactics and pulls out his staff. He slams the staff in one of the sai and disarms it. Storm Shadow instead pulls out his nunchuks and whacks Deathstroke in his head with the nunchucks. Deathstroke kicks him back and both unsheath their swords. Storm Shadow has a slight advantage due to having two swords. However, he misses a swing, leaving his body open. Deathstroke slashes Storm Shadow, nearly killing him. The last image he sees is Deathstroke holding his makarov, before being shot in the head. Deathstroke says "Your a good fighter, but you lack disipline." WINNER: DEATHSTROKE Expert's opinion Both ninjas were great warriors, but better expirence and better knowlage of weapons helped Deathstroke win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Modern Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors